Been Here All Along
by Promise The Flood
Summary: "Everyone you meet is fighting some kind of battle." Sonny's battle, filled with hate and abuse, can only be solved by one person.
1. My Life Sucks Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

The girl took a deep breath as she sat down in front of the boy. There was worry in his eyes, as if he was about to be punished for doing something wrong. She stared into those deep blue pools and soon got lost in his eyes.

"Sonny?" The boy asked. She looked up again and pushed her black hair out of her face.

"Sorry." She said, straightening her clothes out and taking a seat. "We need to talk." She took in a deep breath and started to tremble. She couldn't do this to him.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" He asked, holding her hands.

"Chad, I can't do this. I swore I'd never fall again, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"But what, Sonny?" Chad passed his hand through his dirty blond hair. He looked at Sonny straight in her chocolate brown eyes-ones that once held happiness-filled with sorrow.

"I've fallen in love." She exhaled deeply, on the verge of tears.

"What's bad about that?" Chad asked, chuckling lightly.

"It's not you."

Chad looked at Sonny in disbelief. Soon his sad feelings turned to anger. He breathed heavily and spoke through clenched teeth.

"You…fell in love?" Sonny nodded. "With someone else?" She nodded again. He stood up and looked down at her, his face getting red. "Who's the jackass that's good enough for your standards?" Sonny got up.

"Chad, don't say that."

"Why? Clearly I'm not at your standards. To you I was just a toy, something to make your 'true love' jealous with."

"No you're not, Chad!"

"Save the bullshit, Sonny. I've had it with you." Chad grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Sonny's crushed heart behind.

Sonny avoided Chad at all costs. She didn't want to feel the awkwardness of being around him. The only times they saw each other were when they had corporate meetings, and even then they were never around each other. Sonny did have the opportunity to sit next to someone from Mackenzie Falls though. They director of the channel had them sit in alphabetical order (weird, huh?) so Sonny got to sit next to Sam. She loved staring into Sam's forest green eyes. She could imagine her fingers intertwined with his. She just loved Sam, and that's what killed Chad.

Chad would look at her with disgust and hate. Sonny caused him too much harm, too much pain. How could Sonny be with that dumbass? He had no class, no civilized skill like Chad. Chad was cooler, richer, funnier. Sam only had good looks. Chad wanted to grab Sam and knock him out, but Sam could easily break his neck.

Did he mention Sam was also stronger?

Sonny continued life on her own, without Chad to guide her though it, which was fine with her. She couldn't stop her life for someone who was weak and wouldn't give her what she wanted. Sonny didn't want to sound mean, but she really loved Sam. After all, Sam was everything Chad wasn't.

**I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! It's kind of boring, but I promise Chapter Two will have the flair you're looking for! I hope all of you enjoy this new phase in my life where every story I write will get better.**

**Question: Have you ever found yourself in this position? How would you fix it?**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	2. Today Was Not A Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny sat in front of her vanity in her dressing room. Tonight was the night she would ask out Sam. A few weeks had passed and Sonny had made it well known that she had broken up with Chad. The breakup was on the cover of People, Star and US Weekly. Sonny had even done an exclusive interview with Ryan Seacrest. Now, she expected the breakup to be old news. She didn't remember to expect the unexpected.

Than night, she tuned into E! News. She wasn't paying much attention until she heard Chad's voice. She looked up from filing her news and read the headline. "Chad Dylan Cooper tells the not-so-Sonny truth." She turned the volume up and plopped down onto the couch. Chad was skyping with Ryan.

"So, you want to tell us something, Chad?" Ryan asked.

"Yea. I wanted to tell you the truth about the breakup between Sonny and I."

"We're all ears." Giuliana said.

"Sonny didn't break up with me because she wanted to take a break. She broke up with me because she wanted to date my co-star Sam."

"And this is the truth, you said?" Ryan asked.

"Yes it is."

"Well, there you have it. What will Sonny say about this?"

Sonny stared at the television for a few more seconds. She dialed Chad's number on her iPhone and waited angrily. Chad picked up the phone and had no time to reply.

"What the hell was that stunt on E?"

"I'm sorry if I just wanted the world to know."

"Chad. I trusted you. You betrayed me."

"Who broke up with me for someone else?" Chad said, hanging up.

If Chad wanted war, he'd get war.

Sonny Munroe appeared on a press conference the next day, to clarify everything that had happened. She sat down, her black dress splaying out around the chair. She tensed up and stared at the crowd.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Sonny Munroe. Many of you may be asking yourselves why I am hosting this press conference. I want to clarify what happened in between Chad Dylan Cooper and I." The press started paying attention.

"Chad and I did break up, and what he said last night on E! is clearly slander. I did not break up with Chad to date his co-star Sam McDowell. I broke up with Chad because of his anger problem." Sonny didn't want to lie, but Chad did give evidence for that.

"The night on which we broke up, Chad became very aggressive with me, yelling at me in the middle of the restaurant. Anyone there is a witness. He also went around spreading lies like the one last night on E!. I wanted to tell everyone that I did not provoke Chad at any moment.

"Chad found himself in a position where he couldn't overpower me, so he chose to become aggressive. Chad is not the person he lets on. Chad is a liar." What she had said was true. Chad did lie. She never told him who she wanted to date. Besides, two could play that game.

Sonny was ready to ring the alarm.

**This story is becoming one of my favorites, because it is full of mixed emotions. I want to compare this story to **_**Don't Forget**_**, but I have been told that the emotional rollercoaster in said story was a bit over the top. I promise that this story will keep at a steady pace.**

**Question: Do you like Sonny as the bad girl?**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	3. Irreplaceable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny took her seat at the meeting. For some odd reason, Mr. Condor decided to have everyone sit with their cast, instead of alphabetical order. Sonny couldn't help but think it was her fault, but she didn't worry too much. Sam was still looking at her, smiling. She ran her fingers through her black hair and giggled.

"Okay, okay. Settle down." Mr. Condor said. Everyone immediately took their seats. "Now, today we have a pleasurable topic. The ratings for two of our shows, So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, have skyrocketed." Sonny and Chad both knew why this was happening. It all started because of their very public fight. "We want to keep them that way. Any ideas?"

Immediately thinking about Sam, Sonny blurted out. "How about guest stars?"

"I don't like that idea," Chad replied, recalling his time on So Random!. "Problems can occur."

"Maybe problems wouldn't occur if people weren't so ego-centric." Sonny replied.

"Are you calling me-"

"Enough!" Mr. Condor yelled. "Sonny, Chad. Outside. NOW!" Sonny and Chad quickly walked outside while Chad swore under his breath. Mr. Condor followed them.

"What is going on between you two? Believe it or not, you are our network stars. Without you two, we wouldn't exist. Now, I don't care about your little fights. I need you guys to realize that you are irreplaceable. If you want to keep being on your shows and not get suspended, you'll keep your personal lives out of this. Got it?" Each teen nodded and walked back into the meeting.

After the meeting, Sonny caught up with Sam. She ran behind him and scared him, sending him falling backwards in the process. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" She helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks Sonny."

"Listen, about what Chad said."

"Don't worry about what Chad said. Chad says crap all the time." Sonny smiled. "It's cool." He looked at her in the eyes and quickly kissed her. Sonny let her arms relax by her sides and closed her eyes. "See?"

Sonny giggled. "You're a good kisser."

"I know." Sam smirked and walked away, winking at Sonny. From behind them, Chad stared evilly, tearing the script he held in his hand. _You will pay, Sonny Munroe._

**A few days later**

Sonny and Tawni walked into the cafeteria, where the cat of Mackenzie Falls was having lunch. Sonny grabbed a piece of pizza and paid for it, sitting down next to the doorway. She kept staring at Sam while biting the pizza who, in return, kept staring at her.

"Sonny, why don't you just ask the guy out?"

"I suck at first dates."

"So? Just ask him to go to lunch together or something. It can't be that bad. After all, you and Chad went on plenty of dates together." Sonny remained silent. "Didn't you?" Sonny shook her head softly. "You and Chad never went on a date?"

"Not really? The most we did was go for a walk in the park or something. It was really all about the press."

"What the hell? Sonny, I'm saying this as a friend. You need to go out with this guy. Now." Sonny smiled and got up. She walked over to the Mackenzie Falls table, where everyone stared at her.

"Hello." They still stared. "How are you all doing?" Nothing. She turned to Sam. "Can we talk privately? I don't want someone to leak this to the press." She said, staring at Chad.

"Sure, Sonny. Whatever you'd like." He got up, wiped his mouth, and followed Sonny out of the cafeteria.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out this weekend?"

"Sure. To where?"

"I don't know. I never really went on dates."

"No way." Sam said, laughing. "Sure, we can go out. I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something extra pretty." He walked off, and Sonny was in the clouds for the rest of the day.

**8:17 PM**

There was mascara all around the girl's eye. Her red dress was wrinkled from switching places all night long. She no longer wore lip gloss and her hair was undone. Her phone rested in her lap, where she awaited a text message from the boy. She didn't dare call him, maybe he was on his way. No matter what happened, she cried all night.

Sam had stood Sonny up.

**Aww…is Sam a jerk or did he forget? Did something happen? I have the perfect continuation for this. **

**Question: Would you prefer more involvement of secondary characters? **

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	4. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny avoided Sam at all costs that week, because of everything he had done to her. He kept approaching her, trying to come up with excuses for standing her up. Sonny just kept going even if he stopped her. She wanted nothing at all to do with Sam. She was living her life happily, ignoring the pain inside.

It was the night before Thanksgiving, and Condor Studios was having a talent Thanksgiving dinner. Sonny had received her invitation hours before, and she decided to go with her friend Tawni. She was wearing a blue bandage dress and black flats. She was walking towards the basement, where the party was being held. _Who throws a Thanksgiving dinner in a basement?_

Meanwhile, Chad, wearing his nicest tux, was doing the same thing. He walked down the staircase and stopped at the bottom when he saw Sonny doing the same from the stairs on the other side. She looked beautiful, and Chad hated it.

"Chad." She said sweetly.

"Sonny." Chad replied. They both walked over to the fairly tiny table and sat down. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Chad interrupted the silence.

"Where is everyone? And how will they all fit at this table?" Just then, they heard a locking noise from above the stairs. The speakers came on, and a recognizable voice, Tawni, came on.

"Chad, Sonny. We have locked you two in the basement until midnight tonight." Chad checked his watch. It was only seven thirty. "At midnight, the doors will unlock themselves and you will both be free. Until then, enjoy your Thanksgiving dinner." Tawni's voice left and Chad and Sonny stared at each other.

"What the hell?" Chad asked. Sonny giggled faintly.

"Is something funny?" He asked.

"I think it's kind of cute when you swear." Sonny smiled. She picked up her plate and served herself while Chad looked at her awkwardly. She started eating and he just looked down on his plate.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sonny asked after a while. Chad looked at her uneasy.

"I don't like eating in public." Sonny almost cracked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Chad put his chair next to hers. "That's why I never took you out to dinner."

"Oh." Sonny looked at her plate. She got Chad's plate and out some turkey and mashed potatoes on it. "We're alone now." She handed him the plate. Reluctantly, Chad accepted and started eating.

Somewhere around 9, when all the food was gone, Chad and Sonny were sitting on the couch around the artificial fireplace. They were sharing stories like old friends. Sonny would giggle, and Chad would shift nervously in his seat. All night, they would talk and share hot chocolate. It almost felt like they were a couple.

"So, what did you talk to Sam about?" Sonny felt a pang of hurt upon hearing his name.

"What do you mean?"

"Last week at lunch."

"Oh…yeah." There was a pause.

"So?"

"I asked him out." Chad stared at Sonny.

"Oh."

"He stood me up." Chad smiled. Was that wrong?

"That guy's a jerk."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I work with him."

"Exactly. That's why I'm not sure." Chad laughed and they kept joking about how mean Sam was. It was somewhere close to midnight when Sonny fell asleep in Chad's arms. Chad looked at her and smiled.

He couldn't help but notice the serene look in her face. He noticed her perfectly plump lips, the ones he kissed countless times. He noticed her pretty black hair, falling on his arm like a cascade. He noticed her perfectly proportioned body, so beautiful in that blue dress.

He shifted to make Sonny more comfortable and she woke up. "Chad? What time is it?" He looked at his wrist watch.

"It's eleven fifty-eight."

"Aren't the doors about to open?"

"Yeah." Chad's heart sank as he realized Sonny was going to leave.

"Crap."

"What's wrong?" Sonny cuddled into his arms.

"I'll have to leave you." She pulled him into a kiss and Chad kissed her back. The doors opened at 12 and neither of them moved, cuddling on the couch. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps.

"Shit." Chad said. Sonny giggled. "Really, Sonny?"

"It's funny." She said as she saw Sam run down the stairs.

"Sonny! There you are!" He ran over to them. Chad stood up.

"Back off, McDowell."

"Listen, Chad. I'm not here to kiss your ass. I'm here to take my girl home." Sonny noticed his arm was in a cast. _When did that happen?_

"What do you want, Sam?" Sonny asked.

"I wanted to tell you why I stood you up."

"Go on." Sonny was ready for a good laugh.

"I got into a car accident. I was on my way and I crashed into another car. I was rushed to the hospital and my cell phone was in the car." Sonny looked into his eyes. She didn't see a trace of lies.

"Oh my." Sonny walked over to him and inspected his arm. She looked at him, gave him a hug, and walked away, leaving Chad behind.

"Don't forget, Sonny." Chad whispered as he fell back on the couch, tears trailing down his cheeks. "You've forgotten."

**Told you I had the perfect continuation! I love the part where they kiss…it's so cute! So, who is Sonny going to stay with?? You'll have to read the next few chapters! This next chapter, also the season finale, will be a letter from Chad to Sonny, as well as the cast Christmas party.**

**Question: Do you want Channy or Sanny?**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	5. Good and Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

A few months passed since that Thanksgiving; it was around Valentine's Day. Chad had gone on a promotional tour for the Mackenzie Falls movie and he hadn't seen Sonny since then. Sonny was gearing up to release her EP, Sonny: So Far and she was in New York City to record her last song.  
She was walking down Times Square, prepping for her session. She noticed all of the ads for Valentine's Day, and it depressed her a bit. She wasn't paying attention to what was ahead and she bumped into someone. She turned around and saw a blur of blonde hair, and smelled a familiar fragrance of Hollister.  
"Sonny?" It was Chad.  
"Chad. Hi." Sonny replied, awkwardly.  
"How are things in Chuckle City?" They both giggled.  
"Good. I'm releasing an EP."  
"I'll buy it."  
"Thanks..." They both stood there awkwardly. "Want to grab a bite to eat?"  
"Sonny-"  
"Just say yes. We need to talk. It's been too long. I miss you. Even I need to hear your cheesy dramatic lines."  
Chad chuckled. "Fine...yes."

Sonny and Chad walked to Jamba Juice and took a seat. After ordering, Chad came back with their drinks. Sonny and Chad just sipped their drinks in silence, staring off into space. A few minutes passed before Chad and Sonny locked eyes.  
"I made a mistake." Sonny said, breaking the silence.  
"What are you talking about?" Chad replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
"That night, in November. I should've stayed with you. I don't know why I left with Sam, probably pity."  
"Sonny, what's done is done."  
"But-"  
"I'm sorry, Sonny." Chad stood up. "But I'm gonna be late." He started walking towards the door, but Sonny ran up to him.  
"He lied, Chad." Chad stopped in his tracks.  
"What?"  
"He lied to me. He said he was injured. But he wasn't. I stayed anyway and cheated on me. He made fun of me. He was abusive."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Just then, Chad realized she was telling the truth, because she didn't giggle.  
"He hit me, Chad." Sonny sat down. "We had I fight and I tried to leave his house and he knocked me to the floor and smacked me."  
"No fucking way." Chad started to get angry. "I kicked his groin and ran outside, screaming for help. I ran into someone's backyard and hid for three hours until it became night. Then I walked home, crying the whole time."  
Chad stood up, unaware he sat down. "Where is that motherfucker? I swear I will-"  
"Chad." Sonny shot up, holding him back. "He's gone. He left Mackenzie Falls for some reality show in Miami."  
"I can honestly say I can't stand the asshole."  
"It's okay. I'm fine now." Sonny took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote something down. "My number. I changed it. Call me if you want to hang out." Sonny hugged Chad and walked out, headed towards the recording studio.

_'She still looks stunning.'_

**Bet you weren't expecting that! The story just got dark! Sorry for not updating. This new chapter changes the whole story, and yes, it will get better. I don't wanna spoil it though! I'll upload a new one sometime soon, and I promise to update a bit more often.**

**And yes, I was in the mood to say fuck a lot.**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied.**


	6. Round and Round

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

Chad was hesitant to call - after all, things with Sonny weren't exactly normal. He would dial the number mulitple times, just to hang up after the first ring. It wasn't until Sonny herself called him that they talked.  
"Hey, stranger." Sonny said, back to her peppy self. "Good news."  
"Let me guess, you bought a new puppy."  
"No, silly." Sonny giggled. "I extended the EP. It's now a full length album!"  
"No way!" Chad smiled. She always found happiness in the small things. "Give me the deets!"  
"Well, the album name is top secret." She paused. "But I'll tell you!" They both laughed.  
"What is it?"  
"It's called 'Break Away' and it's really good."  
"I'm sure it is."  
"The release party is next month in Chicago. Would you like to come?" The invitation came as a surprise to Chad. Did she just invite him to a party? Like old times?  
"Sure, if I can find someone to go with."  
"Well, uh..." Sonny started. "I was, uh, hoping that maybe, you know, you could be, you know..." Sonny's voice trailed off.  
"Your date?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I'd be glad to." Sonny couldn't believe it. He just accepted to go on a date with her!  
"Thanks, Chad. I have to go, it's getting late and I still have to record a few songs. Night!"  
"Good night, Sonny."

A few days passed and both were too busy to talk to each other. Sonny was finishing up her album, while Chad was busy doing something else. Sonny called him once, but he was too busy looking at the rainy city of New York flashing before his eyes to pick up. It was a beautiful city, he had to admit. The skyscrapers stood for the hard work of the people in the city, making their life on a daily basis.  
"Driver," Chad started. "Can we stop at Starbucks really fast?"  
"Of course, Mr. Cooper." The driver responded.  
"Please, call me Chad."

Sonny stared at her phone. Chad didn't pick up. Was he mad at her?  
_'Of course not, Sonny. He's probably busy.'_  
_'But wouldn't he turn off his phone?'_  
_'Sonny, you're worrying too much.'_  
_'Probably.'_

She took in a deep breath and walked over to her vanity. It was time for the show, and Chad promised he'd watch. She smiled when she thought of Chad. Chad brought her safety, care, comfort.  
_'Oh, hell. You're falling in love again Sonny.'_

"Attention Flyers: Flight 7368 to Miami is now boarding. Zone 1, please board at this time."  
Chad looked around and grabbed his bag. It was probably the last time he'd see John F. Kennedy Airport in a long time. There was no turning back. As soon as he boarded the plane, he'd be on his way to Miami. He knew he'd get hurt - he could even die - but he had to go. He had to defend his girl from that jerk.  
_'Your girl. How do you know she likes you?'_  
_'I don't care. I've always felt something for her.'_  
He gave his ticket to the worker and walked through the tunnel. As he sat in the plane, he sent Sonny his last text in a while.  
_'You love her, Chad.'_  
_'Yeah, I do.'_  
_'Here we go again...'_

**I'm starting to like how this series is going. You can already tell what's going to happen. But it might just change. Anyway, I'm sorry if you didn't want to read such a dark story, but the reason I wrote it is simple. I needed something to challenge myself this summer. I've never had to experience that (thank God) so it's something I'd like to see how it ends up. So please, review. And if you or someone you know has ever been through this, then please, make sure that they get out of it. Women, and men alike, should NEVER be abused domestically. No one should.**

**If you'd like to share your story, go right ahead. I might base the story off of something you said.**

**Thanks for reading this story. It's important for me to let everyone know that there's a message. STOP DOMESTIC VIOLENCE.**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied.**


	7. It's Only Life

**Been Here All Along: It's Only Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

"Take five everyone!" Marshall yelled through the intercom. They had finished the dress rehearsal for the special show that night- held in New York City, and Sonny took advantage of her break to check her phone. She saw a text message from Chad and her heart skipped a beat. He finally messaged her! She unlocked her iPhone and read the message. Her heart stopped as she read the second sentence. She didn't even have to continue reading the message to know what came next, but she read on.

'Sonny, I love you. I will always love you, regardless of what happens tonight. I've left New York and I'm on my way to Miami. Don't follow me. I want one of us to be safe. Love, Chad.'

Sonny quickly ran over to Tawni, and showed her the message. The blonde girl usually would have shrugged it off, but she knew Chad was serious, and that his decision was dangerous. She dragged Sonny to her car, and seated her in the passenger seat. Without looking, Sonny addressed Tawni.  
"We're going to the airport, right?" Sonny asked.  
"Where else can we go? We need to stop him!" Tawni replied. She knew the whole story of what happened between Sam and Sonny - she was the only person from the show that knew. "Tawni," Sonny turned to face Tawni. "Tell me he'll be safe." Without looking at Sonny, Tawni replied.  
"He'll be safe."

Chad looked out of the window in the plane and saw the storm forming below. Somehow, that storm pushed on his rage. He tried to get his mind off of the task ahead of him, and began to listen to his iPod. The first song to play was a song that Sonny had sent him recently. It was one of his favorites, but it made him tear up. He couldn't hear Sonny sing, not at that moment. He shut off his iPod and tried to sleep, ignoring the fact that in a matter of hours he'd land in Miami.

Sonny and Tawni busted through the doors of JFK and ran to the first information desk they could find. Chad's message was dated with 4:50pm, so his flight had left recently.  
"Excuse me, miss." Tawni spat, while the woman working the information desk faced her. "At what time did the last flight to Miami depart?" The woman faced her computer, and then faced Tawni again.  
"The flight left at 4:55." The woman answered, and then faced another client. Sonny and Tawni looked at each other and then at the clock. It was 6:30, and the show would start in half an hour. Sonny sat down in a chair and buried her head in her hands while Tawni called Marshall to inform him of the events.

An hour later, Sonny and Tawni were boarding a flight to Miami. Chad was probably already in Nashville for a layover, but Sonny was confident that she'd catch him before he found Sam. "You're sure this will work, Sonny?" Tawni asked, facing Sonny.  
"Tawni, Chad doesn't have Sam's address or phone number. He has no way of finding out where Sam is."  
"You don't have that information either." Tawni replied.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Sonny, let's be realistic. We both know-" Tawni was cut off by Sonny.  
"Tawni! Shut the hell up!" Both of the girls faced each other, ignoring all of the other passengers, and then Tawni turned away. After a while, Sonny faced Tawni to apologize.  
"It's okay, Sonny. I get where you come from. Take a nap, you'll need it." Sonny turned the other side while Tawni looked off into the distance.

Inside, Tawni knew she wouldn't make it.

**The newest chapter...I seem to be getting inspiration from a very popular song lately...Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna. No, I am not going to base the fic on that song...it's just a good song to get that kind of emotion out. Besides that, just a little update. Don't expect a major update for a while...I'm only starting to get back into the whole "fanfiction" thing. But the story deserves to be continued.**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied.**

**P.S: A hint for the next chapter...it'll be VERY inspired by GOODBYE BY MILEY CYRUS.**


	8. Goodbye

**Been Here All Along: Goodbye  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.**

_I can honestly say, you've been on my mind since I woke up today._  
_I look at your photograph all the time._

Sonny opened her eyes. She was on a plane, unsure where she was going. She looked around, but didn't recognize anyone. Then she remembered she was going to Miami and Tawni was with her. When she looked next to her seat, Tawni wasn't there. Instead, a photograph of Chad and her was in the seat. The picture was taken on their first date, in a local Los Angeles park. She smiled as she remembered the evening, where she had her first kiss.

_I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips._  
_The time that you danced with me, with no music playing._

Chad had taken her to dinner at a beautifully quaint cafe across the street from the park. She ate a crepe for the first time while he laughed throughout his whole cup of gelato. They didn't talk much, but they didn't have to. They said it all with their eyes. Once they left, it started raining and he offered his jacket to her. They walked in the park, to Chad's constant protest, and Sonny began to hum a song. Chad grabbed her hand and they began dancing under the moonlight. Sonny looked into his deep blue eyes, and her lips quivered as the cold got to her. Chad chuckled and slowly moved in, until their lips met. What felt like an eternity, which was really only a few seconds, changed their relationship.

_I remember the simple things, I remember 'til I cry._  
_But the one thing I wish I'd forget...the memory I wanna forget is goodbye._

Her memories flashed to the day in the same restaurant. He looked at her with rage in his eyes, like he hated her. He did hate her. He hated himself, he hated all of those memories. Yeah, she had fallen in love with someone else, but she remembered all the beautiful things they shared. She didn't hate him. She hated herself for being such a bitch. She cried that night, like never before. Even if she tried to stop the tears, they just kept coming.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone. _  
_I hesitate but answer it anyway, you sound so alone._

She remembered the day she called him, once they reunited in New York. That was less than a week ago. She remembered hesitating before dialing his number, and she was glad she did call. That short conversation with him had changed everything. She found herself falling for his charm, and she knew the same was happening on his end. No one had offered the support he had after her incident - no one could. He broke down those walls she had built in her heart, the ones no one could.

_The one thing I wish I'd forget is saying goodbye._

After that, the rest was a blur. Sonny didn't remember what happened in the airport, or where she had left Tawni. All Sonny knew was that she was here. Now. Standing in front of Chad and Sam. Well, their bodies. She hadn't made it on time. She saw the cuts and bruises, the blood rolling down Chad's cheek. She saw the knife mark on Chad's chest and the bullet penetrating Sam's heart. She saw the pained expression on Chad's face, and imagined his last words. She held his hand and started to cry. She cried more than the night they broke up, because this was worse. All she saw were her tears. She couldn't hear the sirens, or the voices yelling at her. She was in another world, where everything faded into black.

_Goodbye._

Sonny opened her eyes. She was on the plane, which had just landed in Miami. Tawni was sitting next to her, texting someone, and it was still storming outside. Passengers were getting up, and unloading the plane.

Sonny still had a chance.

**That's this chapter! Yes, everything was all a dream. But it was convincing. At least I hope. The song featured was Goodbye by Miley Cyrus, but I promise this won't end up being a song fic. It was just a little bonus, to get you nervous. Yes, I'm making you suffer. Actually, I'm stalling. I don't know what's next. Well, _I_ know..._you_ don't. **

**Follow me on Twitter to find out when I'm writing, when I'm vidding (you didn't know I vid, didn't you?), and what my opinions on this crazy little thing we call life are. My username is _michaelgomez_**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!  
****P.S: Next chapter involves something similar to what recently happened to a Hollywood couple that went through a similar odyssey. **


	9. Kiss It Goodbye

**Been Here All Along: Kiss it Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny and Tawni jetted out of the airport and boarded the first taxi they found, leaving their glamorous selves aside. Sonny stared out the window while Tawni surfed the web on her iPhone to try and locate Chad, while toying with the pink bejeweled case.  
"He was last seen on Eighth Street an hour ago. With this traffic he couldn't have gotten too far." Tawni said.  
"Eighth? Ha! We won't make it for an hour!" The taxi driver responded.  
"An hour?" Sonny asked nervously. "We need to be there NOW!" She looked around and noticed the rain had stopped. Without thinking twice, she opened the door and ran out, leaving fifty dollars in her place. Tawni chased behind her.  
"Sonny? Where are you going?" Tawni yelled. Sonny didn't reply. Instead she ran out to LeJeune and kept running south. She didn't know the city well, but her intuition wouldn't fail her. Tawni followed behind her, but she fell behind and lost sight of Sonny.

After running for half an hour and reaching 8th, Sonny grew tired and sat down. She was shaking uncontrollably, and sweat trickled down her forehead. The Miami heat was just too much for her, and soon her vision started to blur. Slowly, she got up and bought a water at a café next to where she sat. When she turned around, she bumped into someone, and a blur of blonde hair took over her vision.  
"Sorry." She looked up and saw Tawni.  
"I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking all over! Are you okay?"  
Sonny sighed and sat down. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't find out very much." Tawni sat beside her and pulled out her iPhone from her purse.  
"Lucky for you, Sonny, I did."

Tawni had a few friends in Miami that knew where Sam's show was filming. After an hour wait in another taxi, the girls got to the set and found the whole crew, but they couldn't pass.  
"I'm Sonny Munroe! And it's an emergency!" Sonny frantically spat, trying to get across.  
"Is it life or death?" The bodyguard asked sarcastically. Tawni nodded, and the burly man brought Sam out reluctantly.  
"Sonny?" Sam asked, taken aback.  
Sonny quickly blanked out as memories of her relationship with Sam came flooding back.

_Sonny Munroe could only hear three things. The first was the pounding of her tennis shoes on the hot pavement. The second was the blood crashing against her skull painfully, trying to remember how she got to this in the first place. And the third was the panicked screams that she had just exchanged with Sam._

_Sam had gotten up to use the restroom, and his phone rang. Sonny looked around and answered the call harmlessly._

"_Hey, baby." A female's voice responded from the other end. "Did you ditch the bitch?" Sonny hang up, shaking. When Sam came, she confronted him about the call. Slowly, a conversation started escalating to a full-blown argument. Sonny picked up her purse and tried to leave, but Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back._

"_Sam. Let me go. Now." Sonny said fiercely. He grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall repeatedly. He smacked her with one hand while choking her with another. _

"_Sam! What the hell are you doing?" Sonny shrieked. She tried to release from his grasp, but Sam just held tighter. He threw her to the floor, and Sonny tried to crawl away. He stepped on her back and kicked her once in the gut.__  
"Get off of me, asshole!" She punched his stomach and got up, and he kicked her down again. __Sonny grabbed the first thing available, a desk lamp, and threw it at his crotch. She quickly got up and left the apartment as he cringed in pain._

Sonny quickly snapped back to life and stared at him straight in the eyes. Those green eyes that once had her under his malicious spell. Those green eyes that were full of hatred that one unfortunate night. Those green eyes which now represented Hell on Earth for her.  
Tawni grabbed her hand and led Sonny forward. "Sonny has something to say." Tawni said, nudging Sonny. Sonny looked at Tawni and gave her a dirty look, and faced Sam's face. She studied his face carefully, trying to find change. His lips were pursed very tightly, as if he expected her to bring up that night. His face was pale, and she knew she had him under her grasp. She could've ruined his career at any moment, just by running in front of the cameras and saying the truth. Sonny took a deep breath and smirked at him.  
"Fuck you." Sonny spun on her heels and walked away, while Tawni trailed behind. She didn't look back at any moment, but she knew he stood there in bewilderment.

**Sorry it took me so long to type this up. Half of it was done on my iPod, and then I corrected the rest on my computer. I felt that the new name was more appropriate, and you'll soon find out why.**

**This story is reaching its culminating point, and I'm trying to decide if there should be a showdown in between Sam and Chad. Let me know what you think, because I have no idea which direction to go.**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied.**


	10. Scars

**Been Here All Along: Scars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny and Tawni walked to the first hotel they could find: some floozy hotel across the street from a Cuban restaurant on 8th Street. Tawni got them a room as Sonny splayed out on the couch in the lobby, the lack of sleep hitting her all at once. As they reached their room, 128, Tawni turned around to look at Sonny, who was too tired to talk. Without saying a word, Sonny immediately threw herself on the bed. Tawni laid down next to her, flipping through the channels aimlessly.

An hour passed and Tawni decided to check up on the crew after seeing that 'So Random!' was replaced with a re-run of 'High School Diaries', a new show being aired on the same channel as her show.

"Hello?" Tawni asked.

"How's she doing?" replied Nico, not his usual self.

"She's dealing. Hasn't done anything that drastic."

"Good," Nico started. "Have you found Chad?"

"No," Tawni replied. "But he has to be here somewhere." After a pause, Nico broke the silence.

"Grady knows where Chad could be crashing."

As night fell, Tawni went across the street to the restaurant, all of the thoughts she'd just heard running through her head. She wasn't really paying attention to the waitress, so she got them some pizza and spaghetti to eat. Looking around the restaurant, she noticed that it was a busy restaurant. All the tables were full and she couldn't even hear her thoughts with all the buzzing in the café.

"_Where is he?" Tawni asked desperately to the news Nico had just given her._

"_Grady's cousin is friends with Chad's uncle, Max Cooper. His uncle lives in Hialeah."_

"_No way. Does he have an address?" Tawni quickly scribbled the address on a napkin and hung up, with newfound hope illuminating her._

After ordering, she waited and grabbed the first pizzas that appeared and left. She crossed the street with a few people that recognized her, took a few pictures, and kept going her way. By the time she arrived at the hotel, Sonny was sitting in the bed looking like death. Her eyes were hollow and she looked very depressed. The sight hurt Tawni.

"I brought some pizzas, hun." Tawni said.

"Thanks. I was kinda hungry." Sonny replied.

"I know. I just wish we didn't have to miss Meatball Monday with the guys." Tawni achieved her goal, as Sonny chuckled.

Meanwhile, Chad had just finished ordering a pizza and sat staring at the street. It was packed. Along this street were a few stores and boutiques he'd never shop at, and across the street was the hotel he was staying at. Hey, it was cheap and low-key, and they had free adult movies. What more could a guy want?

Truthfully, he was at that hotel because someone had told him that Sam enjoyed the restaurant he currently sat at. He heard that many celebrities frequented there, and he swore he saw Tawni at one point. Of course, that left him wondering if Sonny had in fact followed him.

He would have called her that night to make sure everything was okay. He would've sung to her again until she fell asleep. He would've sat with him in silence if she wanted to. But he couldn't. And it's not a pride thing, or anything of that sort. Simply, he dropped his phone. In a puddle.

Chad grabbed the pizza and left, crossing the street to his hotel quickly. He was completely focused on what he should do next. He was thinking about how ridiculous he was acting, and if he should go home. As he crossed, he heard a noise and turned to it. The last thing Chad remembered was an ominous yellow light, brighter than the sun, staring right at him, and a wave of numbness taking him over.

It was midnight, and Sonny had drifted back to sleep. Tawni, on the other hand, was on a laptop she had rented from the hotel and was checking out her next steps. One option was to hop on a plane back to LA and forget about everything that was happening. Another much more possible plan was to enlist the help of many of Tawni's A-List celebrity friends and find Chad before it was too late. And the third plan was to get back to Sam, explain what was happening, and work together.

Nah.

Tawni looked up from the computer screen to see a few flashing lights and hear a whole orchestra of sirens. Curiosity got the best of her, so she made her way to the window to see what had happened. She saw a body being carried away. The person was wearing jeans from American Eagle or the sort, as well as a gray shirt with the Condor Studios logo on the top left corner.

As if that wasn't enough, the hair jumped out at her. Even though it was bloody and dirty, that beautifully tousled blonde hair belonged to one person. To the one person they came here looking for. To the one person that meant life itself to Sonny. To the one person that, despite all of their bickering, Tawni had grown to love.

It belonged to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny! Wake up!" Tawni yelled as she shook Sonny rapidly until awakening. She dragged Sonny to the window and showed her the scene, although the body was gone. Sony looked at Tawni with fear in her eyes, and silently. asked the one question she was dying to know. Tawni nodded and grabbed her purse. Sonny quickly pulled off her sweaty shirt and grabbed a new one. As she raised her arms, Tawni noticed marks on Sonny's wrist.

"Sonny...what's that?"

**The story's reaching the turning point. There's no turning back on it now! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and expect the next one in about 2 weeks…all depends on how much time I get. And now is where I get stumped. I don't know what'll happen next. But hey, you never know!**

**Follow me on Twitter for constant updates on when I'm writing (and you might even get a shout out in the story!): _michaelgomez_**

**Thanks to MirandaKPerry for motivating me to write! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied**


	11. Departure

**Been Here All Along: Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Previously on Been Here All Along:

""_Sonny! Wake up!" Tawni yelled as she shook Sonny rapidly until awakening. She dragged Sonny to the window and showed her the scene, although the body was gone. Sony looked at Tawni with fear in her eyes, and silently, asked the one question she was dying to know. Tawni nodded and grabbed her purse. Sonny quickly pulled off her sweaty shirt and grabbed a new one. As she raised her arms, Tawni noticed marks on Sonny's wrist._

_"Sonny...what's that?""_

Sonny stared at Tawni with fear in her eyes. Tawni slowly walked over to the girl, and Sonny stepped backwards until she hit a wall.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked nervously, covering her wrists and placing her arms behind her back.

"Those cuts on your wrist." Tawni grabbed Sonny's arm, pulled it forward, and exposed the cuts.

"It's...uh..." Sonny remained silent and began to cry. "I'm sorry." Sonny ran to a corner and huddled, while sobbing. Tawni sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to apologize! We're gonna get through it. I promise." Sonny, who was in Tawni's arms like a defenseless child, looked up at Tawni. "We can get you help, Sonny. Just promise me you'll stop. "

"I will." Sonny replied, wiping the tears. "Can we please go see Chad?" Tawni nodded, and both girls were on their way out.

Sonny & Tawni grabbed a taxi and rushed to the Metropolitan Hospital of Miami, the closest to the hotel. The hour-long ride was in complete silence, except for the taxi driver's incessant music in Spanish. By the time they arrived, Chad was stationed in the ICU, and the girls had to wait outside.

Four hours later - after pacing back in forth, asking the nurses how he was, and half-heartedly eating an apple - Sonny finally sat down next to Tawni. Tawni gripped her coffee roughly and sighed, realizing the dilemma the girls had gone through in the past week. As she huddled into a ball, Sonny spoke to Tawni.

"Tawni...what's going to happen?"

"He'll be fine. I promise. Lots of people survive car accidents."

"He was struck by a goddamn truck, Tawni." Sonny said, bluntly.

"Be positive, will you?" Tawni replied. After that short conversation, the girls sat in silence. Over half an hour passed when Sonny's phone rang, and both girls jumped. Tawni left, leaving Sonny with some privacy. Sonny reluctantly picked up.

"Hello, Winona." It was Sonny's manager.

"Darlin'! Great news!"

"Yeah?" Sonny asked uninterested.

"Work of Art went platinum!" Winona cheered, referring to Sonny's second single, after 'Me, Myself and Time'.

"That's great." Sonny replied. They sat in silence until Winona broke the ice.

"Do you even remember that the release party for 'Break Away' is this weekend in Dallas?" Sonny stared at the wall. She completely forgot.

"No. Can we actually shelf the album for a while?"

"Why the hell would we do that?" Winona asked.

"Emotional issues." They were both silent.

"Alright, darlin'. I have faith in you. May the good Lord protect you, honey."

"Thanks." Sonny replied, smiling at Winona's Southern charm.

Chad opened his eyes and stared up. He was in a dark room surrounded by medical equipment. He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't respond. He looked down and saw nothing restraining him. He struggled to free himself, but invisible chains bound him to the hospital bed. He felt like he had been hit by a truck because, well, he had. Suddenly, a quick flash of light filled his vision and wrapped around him. Looking to his right, he saw a portrait of Sonny and smiled as everything went to black once again.

"I love you."

Meanwhile, Tawni herself was on the phone, but with her "So Random!" castmate Zora. She hadn't checked in on the show in a while, and they were just showing re-runs. The show itself was on hiatus until January.

"How's Chad holding up?" Zora asked.

"How do you know?" Tawni asked surprised. She and Sonny hadn't told anyone.

"TMZ has got you surrounded, girl." Zora replied. Tawni hid behind a bush, because she didn't want the paps to see her in sweats and a white tank top.

"He's in the ICU. Deep coma."

"Oh," Zora started. After a while she continued. "The whole cast of the Falls left for Miami earlier in the day. Nico and Grady hitched with them." Tawni brightened up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm in LAX waiting for my flight now. The private jet was full."

"Thanks. That's going to help Sonny a lot." Zora and Tawni finished talking and Tawni went inside, to find Sonny shouting and shaking uncontrollably.

"Sonny!" Tawni shouted, running to restrain her friend. "What's wrong?"

Sonny fell into Tawni's arms and started bawling. A dark thought haunted Tawni, but she refused to believe it. After minutes of crying, Sonny confirmed her nightmare, and Tawni too started bawling.

Chad Dylan Cooper, actor of age 17 - born on September 23, 1993 - died on August 4, 2010.

**It had to be done. Don't hate me. It just had to be done. The story couldn't end with Chad alive!**

**Signing off!**


	12. Speak Now Part 1

**Been Here All Along: Speak Now Part One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

The funeral was simple, at least for Chad Dylan Cooper's standards. It was held on a sunny August afternoon in Los Angeles, and the weather was a bit chilly. The attendees consisted of Chad's mother Ellie, his brother Samuel, and the MacKenzie Falls cast. The So Random! cast was there as well, everyone dressed in black. Sonny wore a simple black dress with a matching cardigan. Her main accessory? Her grief, which she wore like jewelry.  
No one came near Sonny, except for Tawni. Everyone knew the full story about why Chad was in Miami, and it was undoubtedly a topic of gossip. Sonny sat at the corner of the front row, and tears constantly flowed from her eyes in silence. Tawni would pat her leg every once in a while, but besides that contact with humanity was at a minimum.  
As the ceremony passed, Sonny couldn't help but stare at a bird in a tree. The bird, a small white dove, stared back for what seemed like hours. Once the ceremony culminated, the dove flew away into the eternal blue sky, as if telling Sonny she needed to free herself.

Sonny was the last one to leave the graveyard. She stayed for an hour and talked to Chad. Although she knew he wouldn't respond, she felt like he knew what she was supposed to do. She brushed her dress off and left the graveyard. As she reached the entrance, she paused and turned behind. She whispered an 'I love you' and blew a kiss.  
She walked aimlessly down the streets and stared at the store windows with a blank expression. As she passed a newsstand, she saw the cover of the weekly People. It was a picture of her and Chad hugging, taken from when they first dated. Sonny stared at the magazine intently. Suddenly, she grabbed it and ripped it to shreds. She continued to grab the rest of them and throw them into a rain gutter.  
"Hey! Those are my magazines!" The clerk said in a heavy Italian accent. She looked him up and down, from his beer gut to his five o' clock shadow. Suddenly, he recognized the girl and backed off, realizing the trauma she had gone through.

Sonny opened up her apartment with boxes in tow. She grabbed everything and anything that reminded her of Chad and stuffed it into the box. Once she finished, she looked into the box. There were picture frames, magazines, teddy bears, blankets, dresses, plates and even shampoo. There was where she realized that absolutely everything reminded her of that bastard. _'Why did he have to be so fucking stubborn? If he would've thought about what he was doing for two seconds…' _Suddenly, Sonny slumped herself onto the floor and began to cry heavily. She reached a point to where she wasn't crying or sobbing, she was wailing. She remained in that position all night, clutching her blanket.

The next morning, Tawni, Nico and Zora stopped by her apartment with some breakfast. They knocked twice on the door, and Sonny didn't answer. Tawni pulled out her spare key and entered. At once they say the mess Sonny had made. Silently, both girls picked up while Nico willed Sonny up to the kitchen table and gave her the hot cakes. Around noon, Sonny seemed to wake up from her reverie and opened up her laptop.  
"You need something, Sonny?" Nico asked. They had all gathered around Sonny's TV to watch some sappy chick flick, Lovely and Lyrical.  
"Just checking my email. I haven't done that in a while." Sonny opened her inbox to spam, offers, and work emails. There were two from Marshall. The first was asking about where Sonny and Tawni had disappeared to. The second, dated two weeks later, was informing her that the show had been put on hiatus due to lack of cast members. She discarded the two and continued reading. She had an email from Winona about the release of the album, as well as the press release regarding the delay on the album. Sam had sent her an email as well. She deleted it without reading it. Finally, Condor Studios had sent her an email that same morning.

"As you all recently learned, one of our beloved crew members has passed away; Chad Dylan Cooper. Seeing as Mr. Cooper was the star of MacKenzie Falls (which was put on hiatus in July) and there is no possible way to write him off of the series, the whole series will be cancelled effective immediately. Our sincerest apologies to the entire cast, and we hope to see the cast of MK Falls in one of our productions soon."

"No!" Sonny screamed. The three friends all knew the news by then, and they decided not to tell her. Tawni hugged her and rocked her in her arms, as if Sonny was a baby. "How can they do this? It isn't fair!" Tawni gulped.  
"That's not all," Zora started. Sonny looked up at her. "Condor Studios has decided to revamp their programming. Which means that for the Fall 2010 Line-Up, So Random! has officially been removed."  
"WHAT?" Sonny shot up. She walked into her room, grabbed a pair of sweats, and stormed out of the apartment building, which her friends trailing her.  
"Sonny! What are you doing?" Nico yelled, running up behind her.  
"How the hell is he going to cancel our show?" Sonny yelled. Nico grabbed her shoulders.  
"He didn't pick. We did."  
"What? Why?"  
"We thought that is was time to start anew. The Falls and So Random were the oldest shows on the channel, and it was time for a change. We're all booking new gigs. We're moving on, Sonny." Suddenly Sonny stared deep into his eyes, while those two words rang in her ears.

Moving on.

Sonny freed herself from Nico's grasp and ran up the street. Everything was telling her it was time. The dove, the magazine cover, and now Nico's words. It was inevitably time. Leaving her friends behind, Sonny turned a corner and hid until they passed her. They couldn't be with her when she spoke. She had to be alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sonny ran into a police station and demanded to speak with someone. That's where she came clean about Sam's physical abuse. She told the officer everything that had happened only 8 months prior. She told him that he beat her. She told him about how she had to hide. She didn't leave anything out; she even told him the drama that had gone on between Chad and Sam. She just wanted to be helpful. The officer has assured her that he'd do what he could, but he saw it unlikely that anything would happen because she had spoken too late. Sonny stared at him with a cold stare and left.  
When she left the precinct, Sonny called Winona and asked for a press conference. That same evening, and on live television, Sonny Munroe told the world the secret Chad Dylan Cooper willed her to tell.

She had been physically abused by Sam McDowell.

**For multiple reasons, this chapter was agonizing to write. First, because this is the end of Been Here All Along. There's TWO chapters left though, because I ended this chapter halfway. Second, this chapter had to go a certain way, and it became difficult to stay in that pattern. Reading your reviews helped me though. Lastly, I have lots of homework to do!**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	13. Speak Now Part 2

**Been Here All Along: Speak Now Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

A BlackBerry started ringing. A hand reached to grab it. The man put the phone to his ear and listened intently. He was being informed of a new scandal which he was a part of. He focused on the wall in front of him, pondering his next move. A distant "Hello?" came from the phone. He threw the phone against the wall, his face flooding with red. He turned on the TV to see his face on every celebrity gossip show known to man.

Sam turned off the television set and threw the remote against the wall as well. _Fucking whore. It seems like the bitch needs another lesson on who's the boss._ He grabbed his car keys and left his apartment. Little did anyone know he was back in Los Angeles, and soon Sonny would learn her lesson well. He turned on his car and drove off to his ex-girlfriend's apartment. _Stupid bitch didn't even have the intelligence to move._

Truthfully, Sam hated women. He thought they only had one role in life: someone to fuck. He was brought up that way; his father shared the same idea. Sam didn't think it was right or wrong, he just saw women that way. Which is why he was even more aggravated with Sonny: they never had sex. Truthfully that was what led him to beat her. She needed to be taught.

He reached Sonny's apartment complex and saw that it was flooded with paparazzi. There were people arguing in the front; presumably the manager and one of the reporters. _Shit. They can't see me. _He looked at the time; 7:45pm. He decided to wait in the parking lot. With all of the drama surrounding the whore, no one would notice him. Especially since the manager was about to kick them out.

At midnight, the last of the paparazzi left. _Big mistake_. Sam entered the building and stopped at the elevator.  
"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" It was the manager of the building.  
"No, I'm fine." Sam turned around, and the manager's face turned to a state of shock. He reached for the intercom to warn Sonny, but Sam punched him in the face. The pain quickly spread to his nerves and he blacked out. _That'll keep him out of my way for a while_. He entered the elevator and pressed the 6th button. Upon reaching the floor, he pulled out the spare key of the apartment he had made back when they were dating. He put it in the keyhole and heard a click. _Bitch didn't even change the locks_.

He stepped into the apartment and heard voices in the bedroom. Suddenly, his hand flew to his back pocket. He pulled out a knife and slowly walked into the bedroom.  
"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was in Miami. About two weeks ago." It seemed that Sonny was on the phone, talking to someone about him. He stepped into the bedroom, and Sonny turned around. Her expression turned to one of fear. _Perfect_. Suddenly, someone else got up and walked in front of Sonny to see what it was that gave her that expression. That someone was dressed in a blue uniform, and seemed to be in his fifties. He had a belt with a club, a gun, a Taser and handcuffs. The left breast pocket of his uniform said LAPD. _Shit._

Sam quickly turned around and jetted out of the apartment. Luckily, he recognized the apartment complex from many midnight visits where he'd keep an eye on Sonny. He failed to visit her while her romance with Chad had continued, and that was his biggest mistake. Suddenly, he heard a buzzing and his vision turned red. His temples started pounding and he was shaking uncontrollably. He felt the buzzing stop, and everything turned into a black cloud of pain that took over his body.

When Sam woke up, he was laying on the hard, concrete floor of a cold cell with a musky smell. He went to reach out and felt his hands constricted. He looked up and saw a female figure with blonde hair. Her back was turned, and she was speaking to someone.  
"Yes officer; that was him." She reassured.  
"We have an arrest warrant on the grounds of trespassing, intended murder, and rape charges from two other girls in Miami." Sam's memory went back to the two girls – both a couple of whores he met at a club – and he clenched his teeth.  
"You fucking bitch," Sam started, directing himself to Sonny. She turned around and looked at him. "You think you've beat me? You sure as hell are never going to defeat me, you lousy piece of shit."  
"Sam," Sonny walked over to the cell and crouched. "Look at yourself. You've been defeated. I can't believe I ever dated you. That's right, I didn't even love you. I only loved Chad, and that's why he got all of this." Sonny stood up and spinned on her heels, walking off. Sam spat at her, but he didn't reach far.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Sonny walked into Condor Studios, her contract in hand. While the others could let themselves be laid off, Sonny wouldn't. She walked into Mr. Condor's office without knocking, and tugged at her blue dress. She cleared her throat and the tall man turned in his chair.  
"Can I help you, Ms. Munroe?" He asked, tensing.  
"Yes, you can." Sonny said, slapping her contract on the table. "In my contract, it says I'm entitled to be on any Condor Studios show for a minimum of 3 years. This was dated in February 2009. I still have over a year left in the contract, and I'm going to use it."  
"While we respect your contract, Sonny," Mr. Condor started getting up. "We've annulled every contract in the building and replaced them with new ones." Sonny's jaw dropped, but she quickly regained her stance.  
"I demand my new contract." She said simply. No one would get rid of her that easily.  
"Sonny, take a seat." Sonny remained standing up. Mr. Condor sighed and took a seat. "I'm not going to argue with you. You and your cast may have your show back." Sonny stared at the man in disbelief. "You're strong, kid. We think you'll be a great role model for our audience, so we've decided that your show will start airing in January." Sonny stood in silence, collecting her thoughts.  
"Thank you, Mr. Condor." Sonny finally said, shaking the big man's hand. "I promise not to let you down."  
"You never have." And with that, Sonny left his office with a smile on his face. Life seemed to be going her way again. Sam was being punished, her album was about to be released again, and her show was back on air.

Chad was her guardian angel, and she knew that he was protecting her and giving her a hand.  
"Thank you." And even with the wind blowing in her face, she swore she heard a "you're welcome, Sonny."

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. That's all I have to say.  
Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied. **


	14. Ghost Of You

**Been Here All Along: Ghost Of You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny sat at the sleek black piano, her keys flying back and forth comfortably. Over those past tumultuous months, the piano seemed to be her only solace. She ended the song she was playing and stood up, straightening the navy dress that adorned her slim figure. Fixing her hair, she looked in the mirror and smiled, knowing everything was now good, and the worst was gone. Sonny walked over to the microphone and remembered recording every song she wrote.

Sonny stood in the studio that she had built in her new Malibu home. Her apartment had too many bad memories, and she didn't feel comfortable living there much longer. Across the hall, in the ballroom, was the release party for Sonny's album. All her closest friends assisted, as well as everyone that worked on the record. Some Hollywood hot-shots were there too, and all were impressed with Sonny's new house.

Sonny turned on the microphone and pressed record. She grabbed her guitar and started to strum, coming up with new melodies for any song she wrote. She smiled wide as she began strumming to an old tune she wrote years ago. It was very familiar, because it was the first song she ever wrote. Dated the day she arrived in Hollywood, the song was about a known character. Chad.

Sonny got up and fixed her outfit once again, before crossing the hall into the ballroom. The crowd cheered as a sheet unveiled the cover to Sonny's first album. The album, named Infinity, was Sonny's true feelings towards her life, and she was excited to share it with everyone. Sonny stood on stage and smiled, pulling her blonde hair back.

"I want to thank everyone that helped with the album right now, because only two people get thanks in the album." The crowd grew silent, knowing who she meant. "Everyone here is very important, and I love you all. Thank you so much." The crowd applauded as Sonny got off stage, and music started to play. Everyone danced as Sonny left unnoticed.

Sonny walked back into the studio and sat at the piano once more, playing the same song again. Her fingers flew skillfully across the glowing keys as the crowd started to gather in the hall. Sonny, oblivious to the fact, kept playing until the song was over. The crowd silently slipped back into the party as Sonny put her forehead on the piano, eyes closed. Chad was an important part of her life, and she'd always love him. Suddenly, an arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close.

"You ready?" The man asked. He wore jeans and a grey V-neck shirt, and his perfume appealed to Sonny's senses. She kissed his check and nodded. He helped her up and they left her house, hand and hand. He led her to the gazebo in her backyard, where they stared at the glistening stars in the dark night sky and laughed about the twists of fate that brought them to this very moment.  
"I love you, Sonny."  
"I love you too, Taylor."

**The End.  
That was short, with reason. It was simple, and Sonny got a happy ending. For those wondering, this is the tracklist to Sonny's album.**

**Me Myself and Time, Sparks Fly, Eternity, Intuition, Work of Art, What To Do, Ghost of You, Stranger, Departed, The End**


End file.
